thelostsoldierfandomcom-20200215-history
Hinata Hyuga
Also see the original: Hinata Hyuga Hinata Hyuga is a Shinobi, a Genin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She is on Team Kurenai with Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame under Kurenai Yuhi. Background Hinata participated in the Chunin Selection Exams at an undisclosed point prior to the start of the series. Appearance Hinata is a young girl of relatively small stature. She has pale skin and white eyes that do not seem to have pupils. She has dark hair that is cut short, and she wears a thick, white, hooded jacket with dark pants. She wears her Headband loosely around her neck. Personality Hinata has proven herself to be a very kind, friendly, and considerate person, even when in battle. During her fight with Matt Warren, she gave the inexperienced Shinobi time to recover from her various attacks and being unwilling to strike while he is down. She also took consideration for his physical well-being, suggesting that he surrender their fight for his own safety. However, she is not afraid to battle with her full power, as she did so following Matt's refusal to surrender. However, this more serious demeanor ceased upon the possibility of killing him due to his own persistence. When Matt refused to stand down after sustaining serious injury, Hinata voluntarily forfeited the match for the sake of his safety. Abilities As a member of the Hyuga Clan, Hinata's primary method of combat is through the Gentle Fist. With this, she can manipulate an enemy's Chakra Network, thus nullifying their Jutsu and severely diminishing an opponent's ability to fight back. Due to her use of the Gentle Fist, Hinata's skill in general Taijutsu is greatly enhanced as well; she is able to easily overpower foes who are physically larger than her while dealing extensive damage to their Chakra Systems. As a Hyuga, she also possesses the Byakugan, which she can use to enhance her accuracy with the Gentle Fist. However, she has proven exceedingly skilled with her clan's fighting style, as she is able to target an opponent's Chakra Points without it. She also possesses the ability to target an enemy's Chakra Points and attack them from a distance. This can allow her to deal severe injury to an opponent while wreaking havoc on their Chakra System. Story Season One Hinata is at the Hidden Leaf's Shinobi Academy with the rest of Team Kurenai. The team meets Team Kakashi and talk for a moment before walking away. Ibiki Morino arrives and begins the Exam; each team must locate several pieces of intel scattered across the Village, the first of which is in the classroom. The Exam begins, and as each team searches the room, Kiba asks Hinata if she sees anything, which she denies. Later, they are seen during the Second Exam, having already acquired both a Heaven Scroll and an Earth Scroll and are heading to the tower. They make it to the tower and are met by Team Hatsuji. Daiyuma Kutsuyumi states that they do not want to fight before passing Team Kurenai and entering the tower. After they are gone, Kiba and Akamaru talk, and they confirm they can smell blood on Hatsuji Korero's and that he should not be messed with. At the end of the Second Exam, the passing teams gather in an arena inside the tower. They will participate in a Preliminary Exam comprising of one-one-one battles to determine who will proceed to the Third Exam. Shino takes part in the first battle against Kinoa Sangetsu, and Hinata joins the other spectators in the balcony lining the arena. In the second fight of the Preliminaries, Hinata battles Matt Warren. She takes a strong advantage against him using her Gentle Fist, but she remains considerate and allows him chances to fight back. Hinata suggests that Matt surrender the fight for his own safety, but when he refuses, she activates her Byakugan. She attacks him with Gentle Fist Art: Protective Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms, dealing him severe injury as well as inflicting major damage to his Chakra System. Unable to wield his Chakra, Matt refuses to stand down as he faced Hinata and potential death. In an effort to prevent him getting himself killed, Hinata forfeits the match. Category:Character